Various devices use a supply of liquid to perform a given process. For example, each of a number of known types of inkjet printer devices depends upon a supply of liquid ink to perform a printing process. Devices that depend upon a supply of liquid can incorporate various ducts and reservoirs and the like for storing and/or moving liquid. It is generally known by those of ordinary skill in the art that gas can accumulate within liquid-filled spaces, such as vessels, ducts and/or reservoirs. Accumulation of gas within the ducts and/or reservoirs of a given device can, at least in some instances, adversely affect the performance of the device.
For example, at least one type of inkjet printer device can include a standpipe in the form of a tube or duct that extends upwardly from a print head orifice plate, or die. The standpipe can function to contain a supply of liquid ink that is made immediately available to the print head die. It is known that gas, which can be in the form of small bubbles, can accumulate within the standpipe of an inkjet print head. It is also known that a given amount of gas accumulation within the standpipe of an inkjet print head can have detrimental affects on the performance of the print head.